The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor device, and is particularly applicable to a semiconductor device including a circuit for sensing a voltage drop.
There is proposed a method of changing a clock frequency in accordance with power supply voltage fluctuation (e.g., Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2014-52969 (Patent Document 1)). That is, in the control, as the power supply voltage varies to be higher, the clock frequency is increased, thereby increasing an operation speed. On the other hand, as the power supply voltage varies to be lower, the clock frequency is decreased, thereby decreasing the operation speed.